<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big trouble by Awildsnorlaxsenpai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376671">Big trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai'>Awildsnorlaxsenpai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia wakes up to find the house a mess...and maybe she isn't alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark and quiet save for the snoring of the miqo'te sleeping on the bed, cacooned under layers of blankets. A sudden shifting of weight caused Sonia to rouse halfway to consciousness, reaching out to where her wife usually slept she grabbed hold of the first thing she felt and pulled it close.</p>
<p><br/>"Mmm, you're so soft and warm...have you gotten squishier? I like this" Sonia spoke without opening her eyes , mumbling her words. She blindly groped a few more times before falling back asleep. </p>
<p><br/>More time passed before Sonia woke up once more, feeling for Synnata next to her and this time finding nothing she opened her eyes. She was, of course, alone in the bed. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she reluctantly crawled out of bed. Her feet touched down on the cold floor before she staggered out of the room like a zombie to find something to eat. </p>
<p><br/>Sonia let out a loud drawn out yawn as she walked down the hall to the kitchen. How late did she sleep in today? Turning the corner to the kitchen the rest of the sleepiness was knocked out of her as her eyes took in the sight. It was an absolute mess, the drawers and cabinets were open and food was scattered on the floor. That was it however, not a trace of anyone else. A familiar smell hit her nose as she ran over to investigate, Sonia knelt down and looked over the mess and noticed the vast majority of the scattered contents were her very own snacks...and it was a lot of snacks. Empty bags of chips, and other goodies littered the floor.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>What happened here?! What the...</em>
</p>
<p><br/>A thud echo'd from downstairs causing Sonia to jump on the spot</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>It must be someone trying to rob the house! And my snacks!</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Not thinking to grab anything to defend herself with, Sonia didn't hesitate as she lept down the stairs to confront the snack stealers. Her eyes darted from side to side looking around as she landed on her feet, as miqo'te always did, but didn't see anything out of place....</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait a second...</em>
</p>
<p><br/>She saw a pile of books scattered over a futon where she liked to read and faintly she could hear a munching sound coming from that direction which could only mean one thing...</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>They found my secret snack stash!</em>
</p>
<p><br/>Dashing over to the futon she pulled it aside to reveal the false plank of wood beneath it Sonia pulled it up, ready to unmask the culprit once and for all heedless of any danger she was in. She wasn't prepared for what she saw inside. </p>
<p><br/>A round ball of fur was halfway into one of her bags of chips, a munching sound could be heard inside the bag. Confused, Sonia reached out and picked up the furball with both of her hands. It was incredibly soft as her hands seemed to sink down into it's fat and she turned it around to face her. Two black eyes stared back at her, it's face seemed to be in a permanent smile but maybe that's because it just ate all of her snacks. It was mostly white except for it's backside and one ear was brown and one ear was gray. It was certainly a cat...a very hungry fat cat. </p>
<p><br/>Visible question marks appeared around Sonia as she wondered how in the world this cat found it's way inside the house, let alone make it's way through all of the cabinets and find her food. She held the cat in her arms trying to figure out what to do with it, the fatcat for the most part didn't move just accepted it's fate.</p>
<p><br/>"I have to admit, you'd make a great pillow at the very least. Until I figure out how to get all of my food back from you" She spoke aloud, the cat only continued to look at her with the same innocent expression. </p>
<p><br/>Sonia sat on the couch and placed the cat next to her and it slowly rolled over onto it's side and wiggled it's legs. </p>
<p><br/>"We really need to fix the house if you somehow managed to roll your way in without us noticing"</p>
<p><br/>Thirty or so minutes passed before Sonia almost made the mistake of falling asleep again when the front door clicked open and in stepped Synnata.</p>
<p><br/>"Good morning sleepyhead, I see you and your new pet are getting along" she said while crossing the room over to the couch where they sat.</p>
<p><br/>"You KNOW about this thief?!"</p>
<p><br/>"Thief? Well yes I do, i'm the one who bought him for you. Didn't you get my note when you woke up?"</p>
<p><br/>"There...was a note?" Sonia tilted her head</p>
<p><br/>"Yes! I thought the cat was super adorable and he reminded me of you..." Syn's voice trailed off before seeing Sonia narrow her eyes at her.</p>
<p><br/>"Reminded you of ME?!"</p>
<p><br/>"Y-yeah! Because he's adorable. Not because all you do is eat and sleep" Syn laughed it off and patted Sonia on the head, "Don't you like him?"</p>
<p><br/>"It's more of a blackhole than a cat...but..." Sonia finally gave her a smile as Syn sat down next to her, "I suppose he is pretty adorable, and soft"</p>
<p><br/>"See! I knew you'd love it" She leaned over and nuzzled her cheek against Sonia's as they  both looked at the cat on her lap, "I would ask if you came up with him a name for him but it seems you haven't huh"</p>
<p><br/>"No..I suppose we'll have to come up with something huh?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes we will! How about Sandwich? that's a pretty cute name for a cat of his habits"</p>
<p><br/>"Sandwich? That's as bad as trying to name the cat Sushi"</p>
<p><br/>"How did you know that was my next suggestion?"</p>
<p><br/>"You can't name the cat after your favorite foods! We'll have to come up with something...eventually. We have a mess to clean up still, and to replace all my snacks"</p>
<p><br/>The two miqo'te sighed for different reasons before Sonia leaned over and gave her wife a peck on the cheek, "Thank you for him, i'm sure we'll get along eventually". They leaned against each other smiling for what seemed like ages before finally getting up to go clean. There was a big mess to get rid of and now locks to install on each of the cabinets.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got inspired by watching my fatcat roll around, they really are adorable</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>